Lips Met, and Reservations Started to Pass
by thanatopis
Summary: To find out the golden son of Asgard was not so perfect after all, lusting after his own brother as if he were some maiden, who would have thought?


Uproarious laughter and cheer greets Thor like an old friend as he, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three return from their victorious quest from Alfheim. Odin himself had given them the task to hunt down and kill a dark elf sorcerer that had been terrorizing the surrounding Alfar. Thor had all but jumped at the chance to prove his worthiness to his father, to his realm.

Thor and his friends had been welcomed back with great words of praise, from both their king and their people. They beamed smiles and laughs back and forth at one another throughout the beginning of their homecoming feast, all truly content.

Thor, when no one demands for his attentions, searches around for Loki and sees that his brother's green is nowhere within the crowds of gold. Thor's brows furrow in hurt and anger. Trust his brother not to even show up to welcome him back, Thor scoffs.

"Sif, do you know currently where my brother lies? Why he does not show his own face to welcome us back home, let alone his own blood." Thor reaches over and gives an imitation of a quite whisper. Sif regards him with cool eyes, as if saying, _what, did you expect anything less Thor?_

He knows that Sif and The Warriors Three are less than fond of his brother, petty childhood tricks and rivalry had made sure of that. Thor appreciates that his friends do not say anything unkind about Loki in front of him, though it hurts all the same to know they do when his back is turned.

Thor frowns as his eyes down cast. "Perhaps you are right…Loki has never been fond of these celebratory feasts, why would he start now."

Sif stares at him with a mix of empathy and anger, her hand moves to sympathetically rest on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. "Thor, do not let his absence ruin your night. You are among your people, being celebrated as a hero, if Loki does not wish to show his face tonight then so be it, it has nothing to do with you."

_Oh, but not Sif…_

Thor has an overwhelming nagging feeling that taps endlessly at the back of his conscience echoing, for whatever reason, that Loki's vacancy is his doing.

Thor nods mock understanding at Sif, hoping that the obvious worry in her eyes will lessen if he plays as if Loki not being present does not deeply hurt him.

Pushing his plate away, filled with the most exotic meats and fruits that he cannot muster up to eat, Thor signifies for a servant to take up his helpings.

A pretty, light haired maiden shyly approaches him, as she nears closer he can see that her cheeks color hotly at his intense gazing and her head remains bowed in the ever-polite sign of respect. Thor believes she does not simply do this out of respect but of nerves, he is not impartial when it comes to the gossip that surrounds him, about the playful giggles that seem to follow his back whenever he walks down the halls.

"You are a very beautiful girl." Thor says, and smiles when she turns an even brighter red and stutters a quite 'thank you.'

The lovely maiden still does not look at him; she concentrates solely on her job as she collects all the plates that Thor has eaten off in the past hour, and Thor burns for her to glance up.

"I bet your eyes are even more so."

She stills immediately as her dainty head lifts up to meet his eyes, and Thor has to control his breathing as he notices that her eyes are the brightest, vivacious green, just like—

"I hope your feast was satisfactory, your majesty." Gathering the dishes into her petite hands, the maiden bows again taking her leave, and Thor does not have the strength to call her back and seduce her when he knows it is not the soft curves of her that beckon the desire within him.

* * *

Loki is not surprised when one night he hears the ambitious gasps and whimpers of Thor's latest conquest in the late hours of night. He lays on his back, arms crossed over his eyes as he tries to block out the fevered moans and grunts of a maiden who doesn't hold back her enthusiasm at Thor's—stamina.

"What a barbaric animal…" Loki hisses into his pillow, clawing violently at the sheets. He thinks about casting a spell that will castrate Thor as he hears the sounds get louder and louder.

"Ah, yes! Yes! Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor!" Each chant of his name goes in tandem with the headboard smacking against the wall, and Loki cringes with the vulgarity of it. In the back of his mind, he makes plans to find this maiden and see to it that she have a _warm _welcome from him too.

Loki has given up on the hope that he will get restful sleep tonight, so instead gets out of bed and makes way towards his many bookshelves in look for some light reading. Runes he picks out, getting comfortable in his oversized, lush cathedra. He soon then devours the book, taking in its wise insight, although, not quite forgetting the about the crude act that his brother partakes in just right next door.

As Loki grips the book with less than concealed anger, he refuses to believe that the present burning in his chest has anything to do with Thor. He could care less what kind of tart his brother brings to his bed.

As if on cue, he hears Thor's rich, baritone voice roar with desire, and very quickly, Loki feels pleasant and tepid all over. Loki, with loathing astonishment realizes that all of what he had read, he cannot summarize. He has to back track his reading more times than not as his focus seems to be only interested in Thor's desperate cries.

"Ride me—oh yes—just. Like. _That—_"Thor breaks off with a loud, drawn out moan and Loki trembles with power and fervor of it.

He puts his book down softly, knowing reading at this point is futile.

"Take me—take all of it—filled to the brim—so _wanton_—"

Loki's breath audibly hitches as he grasps the sides of his cathedra for support. All of a sudden, his chamber feels to hot, to stuffy. His eyes narrow in distaste.

"Ah—Nng—harder—take me deeper—"

He cannot listen to it anymore, he will not. Abruptly standing, Loki decides to leave, maybe to go for a swim in the lake next to Idun's gardens to cool his overheated skin.

As Loki leaves, he makes sure to slam his chamber door hard, all in high hopes that Thor will have the knowledge that he had been listening and that he was not amused in the slightest. However, Loki does not know which slander he is more upset over; the fact that he has had to vacate the premise of his own dwelling or the fact that Thor has someone in his bed that is not him.

* * *

Ultimately, Thor does take the maiden to his bed. She is beautiful and temping under his fingers tips as she writhes and begs for more. He whispers nasty, filthy things in her ear as he takes her deep and she responds with such fervor, that only spurs him on more. However, he refuses to look into her eyes with fear of losing himself in the moment; for fear that, he will yell out someone _else's_ name. She tried for a short time, only to give up when he started taking her faster and harder, surely leaving bruises on her slim hips.

It is not in his imagination when he hears Loki's door slam hard in the hallway and a new wave of arousal crashes through him. Two thrust, three thrust more and he is coming, hard.

* * *

"Did I say come in?"

Ignoring Loki, Thor steps quietly into his brother's room, making sure to avoid stepping on his rune and spell books that litter the ground. They are very old, fragile things and stepping on them would do no good to their binding or him.

"Well at least you have enough courtesy not to trample over my things," Loki puts his book down and looks up at him with a leer. "Now what do you want, the quicker the better brother so you can leave."

Thor frowns at Loki, upset at the unwelcome response his brother gives him, as if he is something of nuisance.

"There used to be a time when just the sight of me would bring the biggest smile upon your lips." He says, as he moves to sit on Loki's bed. "Where is that brother? I miss him."

Loki just snorts, not even bothering to answer as he picks his book back up.

"You weren't at the feast last night. I was hoping to see you there. I found myself disappointed when I did not."

"Sorry if I had better things to do then watch drunken hooligans converse about their triumphs in battle—I doubt anyone even noticed I was gone." Loki shrugs with nonchalance, as if he had no interest if others chose to notice him or not, but Thor could see that it bothered him.

"I noticed. And I greatly missed you." He says quietly.

Loki looks at him then, almost seeming startled by his response, and then it's gone, as fast as a lightning flash. His green eyes narrow in amused mirth, as the corners of his mouth turn up in a sly smirk, and it's frightening to Thor how quickly and efficiently Loki can change his facial features.

"Oh, of course you did Thor. I mean, what is a welcome back party if your weaker, less desirable brother isn't there to stand in your shadow to make you shine all the brighter? Of course you noticed Thor."

Loki's words, sharp and brutal, strike Thor like a whip as he flinches, struck utterly speechless by his brother's bitter words.

"Loki—what—what nonsense are you speaking of?" Thor gapes at him.

Loki just stares, like there is something Thor does not quite yet understand, but he does. It confuses him.

"Honestly Thor, why are you here, just leave." He says bitingly, throwing a non-to-casual look at the door.

Anger spills over as Thor heatedly rises from the bed, voice rising higher with each word that comes from his mouth.

"No Loki, I will not just leave, not when I have done something to so obviously upset you."

Leveling the playing ground, Loki also rises from his seating position. Still somewhat shorter than his brother, Loki does not let height hinder him as he squares Thor with a look he hopes is intimidating enough to get him to shut up and leave his room.

"Why can't you just get it through your thick skull that we are not children anymore Thor!" Loki shouts in his face, eyes hot with animosity. "When will you understand that your presence annoys me! When will you understand that I find every shiny thing about you deplorable and tasteless!" Loki knew his anger was getting the best of him but he could not stop; every thought and feeling that had been building up over the years tore out of him like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon.

"Loki stop—"

"No Thor I will not stop! How does it feel finally having someone _deny _you?" Thor shocked by his brother's sudden, cruel outburst, finds it tough not to have his eyes slightly water. In all their years, his brother has never spoken to him in such way.

"Unlike the people of our realm Thor, I do not see you as the brave, valiant soon-to-be-king," Loki whispers venomously as he inches closer to Thor. "I see you for who you really are; the blood-lusting, brat, who gets a tantrum whenever things do not go his way."

Thor narrows his eyes at Loki as they both stare one another down. Thor feels fury in the pit of stomach start to boil as Loki continues with his slights, each one growing more vicious, as well as louder.

"When Thor, will you stop patronizing me and treating me as if I am dirt under your boot."

Thor looks at him incredulous. "Is that what I'm doing?" He asks harshly, breathing hot air unto Loki's face.

Loki snarls at him, grabbing the front of his under armor tightly, pushing him closer to his chest. "Shut up you stupid oaf, that's exactly what you're doing."

"I have treated you with nothing _but_ respect and dignity, even when others are so very reluctant to do so! You cloud yourself in the shadows; you rarely ever make your presences known! I have tried Loki, every chance I could get to included you in me, Sif's, and the Warriors Three activities! You always refuse me!"

"Your imagined slights towards me are unjust and childish," Thor says pitilessly, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. Loki's eyes widen in shock, but as always, transform quickly back into blank masks of callousness, that only seem to enrage Thor more. Why does Loki always have to do this? Shield himself from an imaginary adversary that has never been anything as such.

"It is not my fault if you are the black sheep of the House of Odin."

Thor instantly regretted his choice of words even before he spoke them.

"Loki—I—"

Thor stops immediately, watching how alarmingly dark and vicious Loki's green eyes become, though his face stays completely impassive. No longer are the emerald orbs the warm green of Asgardian grass that rises in the spring, but the acidic green that could top the venom of the most exotic, poisonous snake. It astounds Thor for all the wrong reasons.

He is more than abashed when Loki, like a viper, strikes him hard in the face. Loki's knuckles feel like they leave indentions, as his head whips back with a 'crack'. Putting a hand up to his nose, he can tell by the warm, thick liquid that leaks onto his index finger, he is bleeding.

Rearing his head, looking at Loki with a mix of chagrin and surprise, all words of apology leave his mind as he charges at Loki with retaliation of his own.

Tumbling to the floor, Thor on top, he lands halfhearted hits anywhere Loki does not block, catching him in the face, in the gut.

Loki, who seems to be full of surprises today, knees him in the groin, giving him power to flip himself on top of Thor, landing harshly on top of his chest, taking the breath out of him.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Loki mutters out of breath, pinning Thor's hands above his head.

They sit in a stalemate that seems like hours, both panting in exertion, green glaring into blue. Thor is severely aware of the position they are in, somehow Loki's body has moved down from his chest to his hips, where he can feel every bit of exquisite pressure and every bit of light movement on his cock. Horrifyingly, he feels himself getting hard.

"Loki—get off me." Thor says roughly, trying to angle his body away from Loki, only causing delicious friction that has Thor biting his lip in fear of a moan slipping out of his windpipe.

Loki just stares at him, green eyes piercing through him as if seeing his rouse, and it is highly unnerving. Thor tries moving again and immediately regrets it as the fabric catches torturously over his cock. He can't help the quite whimper that sounds out of his throat, pushing his hips slightly into the tension.

Loki visibly flinches, his eyes widening as the anger in his face dissipates for a look of confusion and hesitancy. Underneath, Thor can see excitement and desire, or maybe he is just depicting it, but just the thought of Loki wanting him stirs his cock into an almost painful awakening.

"Loki, I—"

"Brother, what are you doing?" If it was not for the semi erratic state of his breathing, and how his chest marginally arched into him, Thor would have thought he had not affected his brother in the slightest.

"I do not know," Thor says, propping himself up on his elbows, "but I crave you," tilting his head, leaning in all that much closer, "and I think you desire me too." Thor ends on a silky whisper that has Loki shivering.

Thor runs his lips teasingly over Loki's soft ones, feeling the plains and grooves at the not so there kiss. He has to refrain from groaning when he looks up and Loki's eyes are watching him with such intensity, his pupils blown, giving the illusion that his eyes are black. It thrills him.

Loki's fingers ensnare in Thor's tunic, chest heaving against chest, bringing them all that much closer. His tongue heatedly licks into Thor's mouth, it's a lewd, dirty, action, and Thor wishes for more. Loki laughs mockingly when Thor chases the appendage, trying his hardest to have it back in his mouth.

"Perhaps I do desire you." Loki says in a provocative, hushed tone, running his slender hands teasingly up and down Thor's front.

"Then kiss me." Thor groans.

Loki smiles, "You _kiss _me."

The meeting is like a spark that has the potential to ruin them both as they come together. Loki's mouth is insistent and sultry against his own.

Loki groans into the kiss, thrusting his tongue deep in Thor's mouth and he meets it earnestly without resistance. The swipe and caress of Loki's tongue rouses a fire all too familiar in his gut as it roams feverishly, mapping out the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat.

Loki sucks Thor's tongue in his mouth, biting and lapping at it, all the while rocking back and forth lightly in his lap. Thor's cock presses insistently against Loki's clothed cleft, grinding with fervor across the seam.

It's maddening, the sensation, and Thor grabs Loki roughly by the hips, bringing him down harder and faster. With a strangled gasp, Loki releases Thor, declawing his fingers from Thor's shoulders, only to move them behind himself, lifting his body marginally, working it in sync with Thor's pacing.

"Uh—_Thor_." Loki groans, head tilting back revealing the elegant tendons that stand out on his neck. Thor wishes to bite into that meat of delectable skin, though cannot because of the elevated angle of Loki. Later, he lazily ponders, does not even think of how ridiculous and obscene the thought is: implying that there will be a second time.

"_Loki_—" Thor whines out after an extremely hard thrust that has pre-come seeping surely into his cloth. "Loki we should not—ngh—_brother_, if anyone ever found out—"

Bringing Loki's hips to a reluctant halt, Loki, through the fog of sensual bliss glares at him in irritation at the setback. "Brother—" Loki says, shifting his weight on his legs so he can be closer to Thor, he trembles when he feels the curve of Loki's cock drag teasingly over his abdominals. "There are only two people within this room—I, myself do not plan on divulging this—" Another thrust that leaves Thor speechless and Loki smirking all too iniquity, "_Secret _to anyone—I do not believe you plan to either."

* * *

The events after that almost seem like a fleeting dream, one that Thor to often has found himself having. Thor loses himself within the feel of Loki, how he bends, how he twists.

He has found firsthand how clever his little brother's silver tongue is, it ushers moans, groans, and pleas that filter all too easily out of him.

Filthy whispers and enticing promises light Thor aflame as Loki coos in his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin, while a devious tongue tantalizes the soft inner shell.

Thor's all but molten goo in Loki's hands, coming in intense, short burst in his pants. All the while, Loki still hard, straining, looks down at him in amused satisfaction. Thor guesses he is pleased with his work.

"Loki let me—" Thor says, reaching out with a shy hand, covering the stiff tent with his palm. Loki clicks his teeth and flings it away.

He laughs. "No, I do not think you deserve my cock just yet. After all, you did—just moments ago—call me the black sheep of the House of Odin, did you not?"

Thor blanches, "Loki you know I did not mean—"

Loki shushes him with an index finger to the mouth, tenderly tracing the seam of Thor's lips. "Of course brother—of course you did not mean it." Loki stands in the next second, a pained expression ghosts over his face.

"Though it does not mean it isn't true."

* * *

The next few days are hectic, as Thor avoids him with vigor. Loki is positively sure now that Thor wants him and this knowledge warms his skin all the way down to his toes.

_Oh Thor…_

He almost laughs at the irony of it all. The golden son of Asgard isn't so perfect after all, lusting after his own brother as if he were some maiden, who would have thought?

_Now Thor, what shall I do with this knowledge? _

Loki has thoughts about luring his brother into a trap, consisting maybe of one of his father's guards walking in on them during a—intimate moment. Sadistic glee runs through his being as he pictures the pure fury and confusion on their father's face if he ever caught them on his very own thrown. How his voice would reverberate off the place walls and rage would burn in his only remaining eye. A smirk finds itself on Loki's face, and it promises mischief.

However, he idly ponders, there are flaws in that plan. Loki is confident that he, himself would likely be blamed, that his magic was to attribute to Thor's _perversion_. He scoffs at the idea.

_The negatives to being the least favorite son, I suppose._

As he watches Thor from across the table, not once does he admit to himself that, if Thor actually were, in a shocking turn of events banished, his world would cave in on itself. To lose the only person that still loves him, that still cares for him— he's not quite sure what he would do, and it is this snippet of information that irritates him.

Loki startles a bit when Thor's electric blue gaze snaps up to his, and Loki has this silly uncertainty that Thor just heard all of what he had to say. He disguises his insecurity with a broad smile, grabbing a wine glass, and tilting the gold to his lips. He takes a big gulp, all the while doing this without taking his eyes off Thor. Loki swears he sees a faint blush paint over his brother's cheeks and has the sickening urge to brush his thumb over it.

_Oh Thor…_

He puts the glass down, licking his lips for the extra wine hiding there, Thor follows the motion with his eyes in rapt attention, and Loki feels himself instantly harden.

_Oh Thor. _

* * *

**A/N**: I'm actually thinking of making this into a series of connected stories. Not a chaptered fic, but independent stories that all relate..yeah I think I just might do that. So tell me what you think! I hoped you liked it. I have had this in my head for about a week now.


End file.
